I'll Paint You the Morning Sky
by Skitty13
Summary: The problem with trying to see a sunrise with someone else isn't the lack of willingness, rather its the timing. Lyra wants to get Silver to join her in watching the sunrise, but being a night owl, getting up early is a struggle Silver doesn't want to go through. Taking advantage of her artist talent, Lyra just might be able to find a way to make things work. Soulsilvershipping.


I'll Paint You the Morning Sky

Soulsilvershipping

I've been a fan of soulsilvershipping for a long time now, but I have yet to write anything for this shipping. So, here's my first one shot based for Silver & Lyra! :)

So I decided to use the prompt "morning person + night owl relationship" and the line "I want to show you how inspiring and beautiful mornings look, but I know you love your sleep too much to join me, so I decided to use my artist talent to make this sun rise all the more meaningful to share with you."

Very relatable, haha. Anyways, apologies if the characters are OOC. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Silver was not a morning person. If anything, Lyra was positive that he really enjoyed his sleep from all the times she had to wake him up so they could continue their journey together. It took a lot of effort to get the red haired trainer up, and on most days, they wouldn't be out until nine earliest. Then again, there was a big difference between their sleeping habits. Sure, they spent a lot of time both on the road together and they were in a relationship with each other, but all similarities had to end somewhere.

Silver was the blunt, spare the extra details, kind of person who came off kind of rude sometimes. Lyra was the stubborn but cheerful type, full of some sort of endless supply of energy that kept everyone around her motivated. How the two got together was a bit of mystery, but they balanced each other, so no one ever questioned anything. Not that it mattered, as long as they had each other, the opinions of others never seemed to faze them too much either way. Besides their personalities creating a divide, Silver was a night owl while Lyra was a morning person.

Seeing they were taking a break by staying in New Bark Town, Lyra had found the mornings to be a great opportunity to watch the sunrises. Contrary to her decision, Silver had taken the laid back atmosphere to sleep in more often. The struggle kicked in when Lyra tried to get Silver to get up early to check out the dawn view with her.

"No."

"Oh, come on Silver! Just once, that's all I'm asking for," the brunette pleaded, watching her boyfriend continue to eat his late breakfast. "There's a great view, you won't regret it! I promise!"

"Six o'clock in the morning is deadly," Silver said, shaking his head. "I thought you knew by now I can't get up that early in the mornings. Ever."

Lyra let out a groan. "You're so stubborn!"

"I think that rubbed off from you."

"Then why haven't my early morning habits done the same?"

"I'm very selective about the traits I take from you."

Seeing his bemused smirk, Lyra let out a sigh. Clearly, she wasn't making any progress with him. She had succeed in persuading him into doing other things before, it looked as if the mornings were always going to be a struggle though.

"Mom," Lyra exclaimed, hearing the approach of her mother's footsteps. "Silver's being mean!"

Her mom chuckled, her mug formerly filled with coffee being placed into the sink. Leaning her back against the counter space, she crossed her arms and looked over at the red haired teen sitting in her kitchen.

"What did he do this time?" she asked, an amused smile taking place on her face. "He didn't accidentally misplace your Pokédex again and cause the rest of your date searching for it, did he?"

Silver gave a half hearted shrug while he drank from his cup and averted his eyes when Lyra looked his way. That incident was only going to stay a one time thing, she always kept tabs on her Pokédex now, and Silver knew better than to let that happen ever again.

"Luckily, no." She shook her head, hoping that her mom would end up siding with her. "Silver refuses to get up at six in the morning with me so we can watched the sun rise together. It's not like we get that many chances anyways with his sleeping habits."

"Ah, I see," her mom mused. "Well, six o'clock is really early…"

"See?" Silver pointed out. "She understands."

"If it's worth it, take the chance," she added. "Sun rise only happen once every day, they aren't the same everyday either."

"See?" Lyra echoed. "All I'm asking is one time, Silver! It's not that hard."

"That's because you're an early morning person," he countered. Then noncommittally, he added, "Maybe one day I'll do it for you."

Seeing Silver simply return to his breakfast after flashing her a half-hearted smile, Lyra let out a sigh and glanced out the window. By now, the sun was very well on its way to the highest point of the sky within the day. Clearly, she'd have to keep trying. There had to be a way to get him to enjoy a sunrise with her, she just knew it... She'd find a way.

...

"Do you think tomorrow will be the day?" Lyra asked hopefully, watching Silver out of the corner of her eye.

Taking advantage of the nice weather the day had to offer, they had decided to take a walk through the nearby park. Fingers intertwined with each other, this was a huge accomplishment for them. Silver was never the kind of person to show any affection in public, so holding hands like this was a huge accomplishment to their relationship.

"The day for what?" Silver asked, his poker face as evident as usual. If it were anyone else, they might have thought his blunt words came off rudely, but by now Lyra was able to differentiate even the slightest changes with him. No words needed.

"To watch a sunrise with me?" she reminded, hoping for a positive response.

Silver blinked, processing her words before realization started to kick in from the conversation from a few days ago. Similar to before, he shook his head in denial.

"You know how I feel about this," he said, letting out a sigh. "Sun rises are just too early."

"Can't you make an exception for me?" Lyra pleaded. "Just one sunrise, that's all."

"What's with you and sunrises?" he asked in return.

"We never get the chance to see them properly together, so I was hoping since we're on a break, things would be different." Lyra explained.

"Mornings really aren't my thing," Silver replied. "We could always watch a sunset instead."

The brunette slowly nodded, clearly that was going to be the best she was going to get with him. It wasn't the same, but close enough. The nagging thought stayed in the back of her head though, making her wonder if there was another way to see a sunrise with her boyfriend.

...

Another morning spent alone watching the sunrise and Lyra couldn't help but wish Silver was a bit more cooperative to early mornings. They had managed to watch the sunset a few days ago, but just as she thought, it didn't feel the same as a sunrise. Sure, it was an alternative way, but there had to be other ways as well... A plan started to formulate in her brain when she realized there was still a way to watch it with him. Pulling out her phone, she quickly snapped a picture of the sunrise. The photo wasn't going to be enough, especially when she had the ability to take it one step further.

By the time she was done with this project, Silver and her would be able to see the sunrise anytime of the day.

...

Carefully, Lyra gave a simple flick of her wrist to create the vibrant pink streak across the clouds filling the skies on her canvas. The scene was nearly finished, missing a few more colours before it was finished. Overall, she was happy with how things were turning out. The timing even worked out so she was in the perfect place to stop for the day.

Whenever Lyra had taken the time to paint, praises were often flying her way, if not constructive criticism on her artwork. A few of her friends were convinced that she could become a professional painter if she wasn't happy with being a trainer. She came to modestly accept the fact, that yes, she had some skills as a painter, therefore she would make good use of her talent.

Especially in times of need, like now.

Setting down the paintbrush, she looked down at her hands and arms which were covered in splatters of paint, nearly as colourful as her canvas. Laughing, she grabbed the spare cloth to rub away the splotches of colour, only to smear a few.

Heading out of her room after hiding her hard work by dropping a white sheet over the easel, she headed to the bathroom with paintbrush and other material in hand. Turning on the water, she watched the water turn into various shades of pink, blue, red, orange and yellow swirl around before disappearing down the drain. Just as she started to wash everything off her arms, a voice startled her out of her trance.

"Yo."

Immediately meeting the eyes of her red haired boyfriend, who was casually leaning against the doorframe watching her, Lyra flashed him a grin. "Oh, hey Silver! How did your training go?"

"Well enough, Sneasel managed to improve some techniques," he replied. His dark silver eyes scanned her, before he voiced his thoughts. "Painting?"

"What gave that away?" she asked, looking over at her painting supply scattered around the sink. "The paintbrushes?"

"No." Silver shook his head before moving closer to poke her cheek. "You have some paint there."

"Wait, what?" Quickly leaning over to check her reflection, Lyra could see a streak of red on her cheek where Silver pointed out. "I didn't even notice…"

An amused smile quirked on his lips, as the guy turned on the tap to dampen his fingers before reaching over to help wipe away the paint. "Honestly…" Despite the heavy sigh he let out, the small smile never left his face. "What were you painting?"

"That's a secret for now," Lyra said with a wink. She waited patiently as Silver lightly rubbed away the dried paint. "You'll find out soon."

"Mhm."

Lyra let out a muffled squeal as a fluffy towel hit her face. Silver has his own way in showing his concern although it did seem rude at time, nonetheless she knew he cared. Calling out her words of appreciation, she poked her head out to watch his retreating back.

Despite their differences, she knew everything between them often worked out no matter how difficult the situation may have been. Things would work out this time too. She was sure of it.

...

"Keep your eyes closed!" Lyra called out, carefully guiding Silver forward. "Are you ready?"

"How is anyone able to be ready for something they're unaware of?" the redhead simply asked back, the slightest bit of annoyance came out as an undertone.

"I'll just take your words as a yes," she retorted, ignoring his words. Stepping forward, she smiled before exclaiming, "You can open your eyes now!"

His dark eyes met hers for a moment, questioning her purpose before they moved on to see the canvas set out on the easel. Brilliant colours filled the formerly blank space, capturing the beauty and effort Lyra had poured into this project.

Seeing Silver's surprised expression, Lyra grinned before starting her explanation of the art piece. " _I want to show you how inspiring and beautiful mornings look, but I know you love your sleep too much to join me, so I decided to use my artist talent to make this sun rise all the more meaningful to share with you._ "

Awed, he stepped closer to examine the art piece. "How long did you take to paint this?"

"A week, mostly during the time you were busy training." The brunette moved over to stand next to her boyfriend as she started at the picturesque painting. "Do you like it?"

There was a pause, a moment of thought.

"Yeah, I do," Silver said. "Especially with all that effort you put into it. Looks like we can now watch the sunrise anytime of the day."

Lyra pouted, crossing her arms. "That ruins the whole 'making it special' point."

Chuckling, the red haired trainer ruffled her hair. "The whole point of you painting it makes it special." His voice dropped in volume, softening. "Sorry for making you go through all this work since I can't get up early in the mornings."

"No work at all," she whispered back, moving forward to give him a hug. Hoping to convey all the unspoken words between them, she let out a happy sigh. " _It's worth it if I can spend with you._ "

* * *

Hehe, I'd be so touched if someone took all that effort to share a moment with me. :)

Personally, I'm a huge night owl, so getting up early for my classes and in general is a huge struggle. :P I guess I'm kind of like Silver om this story, but _unlike_ him, I'm willing to sacrifice my mornings to spend time with my boyfriend. Take that Silver! XP LOL.

Anyways, anyone else ever go through the same struggles with mornings? :) Congrats to those morning people out there! I don't know how you guys do it.

Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!

~Skitty13


End file.
